


For Want of a Sun

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, For Want of a Nail, Gen, One-Sided Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Tragedy, Volume 4 (RWBY), Volume 5 (RWBY), Yandere, Yandere Ilia Amitola, downer ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: What if Sun never followed Blake to Menagerie? This is the story that explores how Volumes 4 & 5 would have transpired without Sun's presence... And the results, sadly, are painful and downer.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Kudos: 1





	For Want of a Sun

It was a miracle that the ship made it in one piece. It was doomed to sink if it were to do another cross-Remnant trip, so it would need to spend the next couple of months getting fixed. Not everyone survived the Feilong attacked, but among those that did was Blake Belladonna. Finally, she arrived in Menagerie to get away from it all. The Grimm were seldom seen in Menagerie, often fighting with the wildlife in the outskirts of town for territory. Anyone who would _see_ Grimm would be people who would go out of their way to kill them for a few Lien.

Thankfully, Blake wasn't considering seeing a Grimm for a very long time, if ever. The would go for her vengeful ex, Adam. She wouldn't need to see him ever again… Or Yang… As much as it hurt her to leave Yang in such a crippled position, especially after she was told about how her mom abandoned her as well, Blake knew it was for the best if she just left all her responsibilities behind.

All she has to do is live with her parents for the rest of her life and there'd never be any pain for her… Sure, it reminded her a lot of the fairy tale regarding the boy who refused to grow up, but his circumstances didn't match _her_ circumstances and that's all that matters…

Admittedly, the long, awkward walk to her parents was lonely. She felt a strong need to complain about just how crowded everything was or even just how crappy Menagerie was as a whole. But with no one to sound her complaints, Blake just kept them bottled up as she soldiered on, praying to any god who hasn't forsaken Remnant yet, if any, that her meeting with her parents wouldn't end in tears…

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't. She couldn't believe it. She was having tea with her parents and they haven't the slightest amount of resentment to Blake. It felt awkward as Blake tried to explain, the best as she could, how she managed to survive the Fall of Beacon, never once bringing up how she abandoned her friends in their worst possible moment…

Yang crippled and would likely feel another sting of abandonment, Weiss being forced back to her home by her abusive father, and Ruby being comatose, possibly from the emotional stress of having witnessed the deaths of some of their closest friends first hand. None of them were able to voice their objections to her leaving like they did last time she ran off…

However, she wouldn't need to think about that again. Just repress them into the back of her skull and relax. The worst is gone…

…

And that's when her father began to talk to two White Fang representatives. Despite going out of her way to avoid any and all members of the White Fang, she felt a strong compulsion to run over and yell at the two for what happened in Vale. Despite the evidence she brought to their feet, the Albains deflected the blame, citing that Adam was merely a splinter leader and that the White Fang would apprehend him.

While still worried at the overall presence of the White Fang after having battled them throughout her brief time at Beacon, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of comfort in knowing that she would never have to full-on deal with them ever again…

* * *

The next few weeks had been rather pleasant. Other than the meeting with the Albains, Blake never once met another White Fang member. Though, this could mostly be due to hunkering at home, never leaving unless it's to provide for the family.

It was in this time that she confessed why she left the team to her father, Ghira. There, he gave the advice she wanted to hear for so long:

"From what you've told me, your friends have had your back… Do you think it's only fair that you'd have _theirs_ in their time of need?"

This question dented the armor that Blake had put around her heart. However, it didn't break. She continued to let her heart be hardened…

Never mind how high the cost may grow…

* * *

**WHACK!**

One night, during dinner with her parents, Blake felt a large punch hit the side of her head. She lost balance and was easily grappled.

"I have Blake secured…" From the voice she heard, Blake knew that it was Ilia that had her in her grasps. Ilia hoisted Blake over her shoulder and held her legs together so that she wouldn't kick. Blake struggled to get up, seeing that several White Fang members, including the Albains, were in their dining room, guns pointed to her parents.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ghira shouted.

"Nothing personal, Chieftain, but it is time that you stepped down…" Corsac said before he signaled his team to open fire. Even if Ghira had activated his aura in time, the bullets were enough to not only knock it down, but deliver mortal wounds. As Ghira fell, Kali cried out in pain.

"We had been keeping tabs on you since you arrived, Miss Belladonna. Once Brother Adam knew you were here, he simply gave us the orders to… eliminate the problem." As Fennec smirked, Kali's face was suddenly smothered by a spider web. She tried to break free, but that was when Yuma swooped in and held her arms, allowing the webbing to suffocate her. Once the deed was done, he let her fall limply next to her deceased husband.

" _You_ , on the other hand… You're going right back to Adam." Corsac glanced to Blake, her face flooded with her tears, before he clocked her with the pommel of his dagger, instantly going unconscious.

* * *

When Blake's eyes opened up again, she suspected that she was back with Adam, possibly dressed in either restrictive clothing or…

Before she could even _entertain_ that thought, Blake noticed that she was on a ship. There wasn't anyone on board except for the crew and…

"Ilia…" She noticed Ilia standing over her. She stood there, not knowing what exactly to feel… But, she _did_ have something to say.

"Blake… I'm not taking you to Adam… He doesn't deserve you." Ilia muttered. There was a _small_ comfort, but it didn't erase the fact that she saw her parents die right in front of her. "I shall take you _far_ from the White Fang's grasps… To Vacuo… Where you and I will live out what little time we have left…"

"What… What are you talking about?" Blake asked Ilia. She looked away, the scales on her face turning a bright pink.

"Truth is… I always had… a thing for you." As Ilia said that, Blake got up and shook her head.

"No! What do you mean when you said 'what little time we had left'?" Blake asked Ilia.

"… Adam plans on destroying Haven Academy. Something like that would cause a new level of panic…" Ilia muttered.

"We need to stop him!" Blake shouted. Before she could realize that would mean going to confront him, she felt the harsh sting of the wound on her belly that he had inflicted during the Fall. She hunched over.

"It's too late now… We're already past Anima." Ilia looked into Blake's eyes…

"You… You were in on this, weren't you?" Ilia then noticed the pained look turn into rage. "You helped them kill my parents!" Ilia instantly attacked Blake's hand as she reached for her sword. As she let it go, Ilia quickly picked it up and chucked it into the sea. Blake then slumped to her knees as Ilia lifted her head by the chin.

"Rest assured. I will keep you safe from him… Forever." Ilia looked into Blake's eyes as Blake could see that any sort of 'light' was long gone from her pupils, her eyes now grayish discs that complimented her unhinged smile.

* * *

The time had come to make humanity pay. Adam's men finished planting the bombs all around the CCT, with some at the Academy to boot. By the time Hazel got knocked into the outside, they were just about done with the plantation.

"It'll take us about fifteen minutes for everything to be set up. Another five to get away from the blast radius." Adam said to Hazel.

"… I can buy you guys the time…" As Hazel marched back into the dojo, Adam noticed someone inside… He gave a sneer as he saw the golden-locked woman stare back at him with a look that he easily recognized as fear.

"You know what? I'll help." Adam had his hand trained on his sword. "Though, would you mind giving me a boost?" Adam pulled out the red-bladed sword as Hazel shrugged and injected fire Dust Crystals into his arms. He then punched the sword, causing it to glow bright red. Adam laughed as he then rushed into the dojo.

While Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Qrow and Oscar held their own against the new contender, Yang began to unbuckle, her whole body now beginning to shake at Adam's mere presence, something he took full advantage of as he out maneuvered her. He knocked her down onto her knees as Yang heard the cries of her sister.

"YANG!" Ruby couldn't get to her in time thanks to Mercury continually blocking her way, not helped by Emerald keeping Weiss off the playing field and Hazel and Lionheart combining their efforts to beat down Jaune's team.

"I'm a man of my word. A shame _she_ couldn't be here to witness it." Adam held his sword over Yang. Ruby tried desperately to get her Silver Eyes to work, but for whatever reason, it wasn't working… And then…

**SLICE!**

Yang fell down in a pool of her own blood. Even if Jaune was able to get past Hazel to use his newly unlocked Semblance, he couldn't get there in time to heal Yang, especially once Adam made one last blow to her body. Ruby screamed in a fit of rage and sadness, causing her to lose focus on the fight and allow Mercury to knock her out. Qrow was the next to fall, as he tried to rush Adam…

**SLICE!**

Adam executed his Moonslice, cutting through Qrow's aura and dealing a fatal blow as he fell down, breathing the last few breaths he had before succumbing to the wound on his chest.

The rest were easy to defeat now that their opponents were down three people, though Adam didn't assist Mercury, Emerald, or Hazel in their battles. He instead oversaw the planting of the bombs and then, once the White Fang members departed the area, regardless of if Mercury, Emerald, Hazel or whoever else they may have had also left Haven…

**Click.**

Adam closed his eyes and heard the symphony of explosions that obliterated the CCT beyond repair. If they were still fighting, the explosions would have also taken out anyone who was still in the lobby of Haven. He didn't have time to stop and smell the roses. An explosion _that_ loud would alert the police. He already managed to find a way to get out of there though. All that remained was having Blake…

And as the new High Leader, he will have what he wants…

* * *

Oscar opened up his eyes and, instantly, his blood went cold. While he never visited the place himself, the voice in his head _did_. Dark purple crystals lined the entire hall he was in. He sat on a wooden chair that he was tied up in, helpless as he could see a woman with pale white skin and black veins all over her body.

"Dear, dear, Ozma… At last, we see each other plain. It was a miracle that you survived the ordeal… But then again, you _are_ Ozma. You _never_ die." Oscar could see the woman hold what looked to be a blue lamp with golden trimmings. "It took me a longer while for me to have this Relic. The bandit leader believed she could get away in the chaos with it… But she never knew that it had the ability to attract Grimm… Don't worry. I saw to it that her death was painless. Now then… How exactly does this work?" Salem glanced into Oscar's eyes, her red eyes glowing intensely.

* * *

"Hey! Sun!" Sun woke up and nearly fell off the tree he was resting on. As much as he hated it, he was back in Vacuo. Seemed that Haven exploded the night before the students were to be let back in, with the blame placed squarely on the White Fang and, by extension, the Faunus. He looked at Neptune who called him up. "Come on, Scarlet and Sage are already at Shade!"

"You go on ahead… I'll catch up." Sun said to Neptune. He sighed, then ran off. Sun thought back to the night Blake ran away from Beacon after its fall. How he thought that she was going to go on a one-woman crusade against the White Fang. It was a painful decision, but ultimately, Sun decided to be the better person and allowed Blake to sort out her business personally…

Though, with the news of the White Fang destroying Haven, that decision became a lot more painful as he wondered what would have happened if he just stuck to his guns and followed her. Maybe he would have convinced her that she wasn't alone and that her friends would have her back. Maybe he could help prevent whatever caused the Fall of Haven. Maybe… he could have helped Yang reunite with Blake.

But that could never be now…

The Belladonnas, Yang, Haven, the Relic, whatever goodwill humans had left in the Faunus, maybe even Remnant…

All of that was lost…

All for the want of a Sun Wukong…


End file.
